


Who Killed JackSepticEye?

by quinistired



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinistired/pseuds/quinistired
Summary: Oh no, Jacksepticeye has been found dead in his home. No sign of a break in or forced entry, only clues are the blood looked under his head and the knife gash on his throat. You may think you know who did it, but be careful. Assuming can hurt you...





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Jack,” I called as I walked in. The house was quiet, which was odd. “Jack?”  
I wandered back to his recording room and listened. I didn’t hear him yelling, or any noises from his room in fact. I cracked open the door and looked in. The only light in the room came from his computer. I opened the door completely and flicked on the light. I gasped. My blood froze as I stared at his. Jack was on the floor, his throat slit. Blood pooled under his head, staining the carpet. When I finally managed to tear my eyes from him, I fumbled for my phone and called the first person I could think of.  
“Y/N, hey! Whatz u-” Hendrik started  
“Jack’s dead.” I sputtered, interrupting him. “It looks… It looks like Anti again.”  
He was quiet for a moment, before finally speaking. “I’m on zhe vay.” And with that, he hung up. Shakily, I walked out to the kitchen. My phone buzzed, and again, and again. I looked down, a few messages on my screen.  
Chase: are you alright? omw  
Jackaboy: You alone there? Hell no, I’m on my way  
Marvin: I’m coming, He may still be there.  
Marvin’s text sent a chill down my spine. Suddenly, I was aware of how vulnerable I was. I swallowed hard, looking around the room for something. A weapon, an enemy? I didn’t know.  
A splitting pain shot through my skull. I stumbled, falling to my knees with my head in my hands. I groaned and gritted my teeth. After a minute, I finally forced my eyes open. The room was illuminated in neon pink lights. Everything was neon… except the writing on the walls. In a dark substance, various phrases were scrawled everywhere. While they all said different things, one theme was common: Someone was here.  
Once more, the pain shot through my head and as fast as it came on, the weird vision was gone, and so was the writing. I shook my head before hearing a knock at the door. Quickly, I opened it. Hendrik was there, a worried look on his face.  
“Y/N, you okay?” I nodded, and I watched him relax a bit.  
“Yeah, I’m just scared.” He put a gentle hand on my shoulder. Together, we walked back to where Jack was. As he examined him, I was unable to look at Jack.  
“It’z definitely him… Dammit.” He whispered before standing up. He looked over at me. I took a calming breath before speaking again.  
“Can you fix him again?”  
He sighed, looking down at the floor. “I’m not zure. Last time, he wasn’t dead when I got him. But now…”  
Frantic knocking echoed from the front door, and we quickly ran out to open it. Outside was Marvin, Jackaboy, and Chase. I did wish JJ had come, but considering his situation with Anti, it’s probably best he’s not here. Chase pulled me into a hug. I laughed lightly.  
“Oh thank god you’re alright.” He muttered. When he finally let go, he didn’t move away much. He stayed close, protectively.  
“We need to figure out who-” Chase was cut off.  
“It’s definitely Anti.” Hendrik said. We were quiet for a moment, sharing a glance between us. Chase cleared his throat.  
“Let me see him.” Everyone looked at him.  
“Chase, are you zure?” Hendrik asked. Chase nodded. Without another word, Hendrik led Chase to Jack, hesitantly, the rest of us followed. I hung back, being the last of the group. I groaned quietly as pain struck me again. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. When I opened my eyes again, the weird neon vision was back. I looked around, the writing different. Now, only one phrase was repeated: At first glance, it isn’t who it seems.  
I closed my eyes and tried to push the vision away. After a moment, the pain faded and I opened my eyes again. Everything was back to normal.  
“You alright Y/N?” I jumped as Marvin spoke. I turned to him and nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just lost in thought” I smiled. He put a gentle hand on my shoulder, also smiling. His hand was cold.  
Everyone had done their analysis of Jack, and we made our way to the living room. I sat down, my head in my hands. The reality of the situation was hitting me. I swallowed hard.  
“Hey kiddo, you alright?” Chase sat next to me. I looked over at him.  
“I’m just scared.” I didn’t realize how close I had been to crying before I spoke. I took a shaky breath. “What if Hendrik can’t bring him back? What if…” I couldn’t finish my thought.  
“No no, it’ll be okay.” I knew he was thinking the same thing, though. I shook my head.  
“Y/N,” Hendrik called my attention. We looked up at him, “You found him juzt like that? Waz anything… off?”  
“No, everything was as normal as it could have been.” I thought for a moment. “His computer was on, but I didn’t think to look at it.”  
We all quickly got up and went back to the crime scene. The screen was still on, and displayed on it was a video, paused. The preview was dark. I took a breath and pressed play.  
“So I see you’ve found him.” A voice spoke, but the video was still dark. A glitch rippled through the audio. I instinctively tensed. “How exciting. I bet you already know who did it. But, do you know your partners in this mystery? Like, really know them?” He laughed.  
“What the hell…?” Marvin muttered. The voice continued.  
“You see, two of the people in your little mystery gang are hiding their own little secrets. One of those secrets will help you, while the other may kill you.  
“Oh, and don’t mind the fact that the body’s gone. Hope you got all your observations down.” The video stopped. The screen glitched before the computer turned off. We looked towards the body. Sure enough, it was gone. I shook my head.  
“Alright, who's hiding something?” Jackaboy looked at all of us in turn. I managed to choke down my anxiety and spoke up.  
“Something happened.” Everyone turned to me. I took a breath. “After I found him, I got this pain in my head. I closed my eyes, thinking it was just the light making my eyes hurt. But when I opened my eyes… everything was different. The room was neon and pink and there… was writing all over the walls. Something was here with me… I should’ve said something sooner but-”  
“Y/N, it’s okay.” Chase said softly. I smiled warily. I saw he wanted to step closer to me, but with all that’s been said, it was better if he didn’t.  
“Haz it happened since?” Hendrik asked after a moment.  
“Only once more. The writing on the walls was different. It said some cryptic shit: At first glance, it isn’t who it seems.” I shook my head, sighing softly.  
“So someone is still hiding something, and it may not seem like Anti did it?” Jackaboy shook his head.  
“...One of us is embodying Anti.” Marvin said. We all shared a glance, the tension in the room palpable.  
“It’s Chase.” Jackaboy said suddenly, breaking the silence but worsening the tension. Everyone glanced between Jackaboy and Chase.  
“What?” Chase spat, stepping back. “You can’t just fucking say that!”  
“You’ve been suspiciously quiet this whole time. Hell, you wanted to see Jack’s body!” Jackaboy retorted. Chase frowned.  
“Y/N was here first-” Marvin butt in. “-they’re the most likely one.”  
Everyone averted their gaze to me. I shook my head, holding my hands up.  
“Listen, we know ANti. If any of us pointed him out with a valid reason, he’d show himself.”  
“That’s what he would say.” Marvin responded.  
“No, Y/N’s right.” Hendrik shook his head. “Anti would come forward and take credit for his work.” I glanced back at Marvin, and he looked almost angry.  
“We should stop fighting and resolve this amicably.” Chase said.  
The skull-splitting pain returned. I grabbed my head again and stumbled back. I tripped over my feet and hit the ground hard. I could barely hear everyone over the static filling my ears.  
“Listen to me,” Anti’s voice echoed around me. I tried to open my eyes, but my body was frozen. I couldn’t move. “You will figure out who I am, I know you will. Hell, you might already know. But, if you tell anyone who I am, I’ll hurt the only person I can. And there’s no way for you to protect him.”  
I was shot back to reality, and it was quiet again. I slowly opened my eyes and saw everyone looking over me. Then did I realize I was laying on the floor.  
“Y/N, are you okay?” Hendrik looked stressed. I sat up, my head spinning. I slowly nodded before groaning. “What happened?”  
“He’s in my head.” I mumbled quietly. I took a slow breath. “He told me that if I told anyone who’s body he’s using he… he’d hurt someone.”  
“He can’t hurt anyone, we’re all together. It’d be four against one.” Chase grinned, but I shook my head.  
“No, I think he’d hurt JJ.”  
Everyone was quiet for a moment.  
“Oh god, you’re right.” Chase swallowed hard. “He’s the only one not here, we need to call him or-”  
“We can’t, it wouldn’t work. Anti’s controlling him.” Marvin muttered. We were all quiet for a moment.  
“So what do we do?” I asked quietly, looking at everybody.  
“We go to him.” Hendrik chimed. “But where is h-”  
A wave of pain washed over me. I grabbed my head again, groaning.  
“Not again…” I mumbled, forcing my eyes open. Neon vision was back. I looked at everyone, stopping on Marvin. Dark blood stained his clothes, and a deep cut on his neck added more contrast to the normally neon place. A smirk tugged at his lips. Another wave of pain washed over me, causing me to squeeze my eyes closed again. I doubled over before feeling a hand on my shoulder.  
“Y/N?” Chase’s voice brought me back to reality. I quickly opened my eyes, looking at Marvin again. There was no blood, no cut, no smirk. He looked normal, but I knew. A soft knock came from the front door. I looked at chase before racing to the door. Throwing it open, I was met face to face with JJ. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.  
“JJ!” Chase exclaimed as he, and everyone else, ran into the room. “You’re okay!”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” He signed, cocking his head to the side. I shook my head.  
“It’s okay, you’re safe now.” I took a deep breath. He still looked confused, but Hendrik spoke before he could ask anything more.  
“Y/N, he’s safe. Anti can’t hurt him.”  
I took a breath, looking at everyone again. I close my eyes and let the pain wash over me. It was less now, dulled down. I opened my eyes again, the neon scenery had become a familiarity. I looked over at JJ. Strings suspended his arms in place, and details on him made him look like a doll. I quickly averted my eyes to where Marvin was standing, except he wasn’t there anymore. In his place stood a smirking Anti. He slowly put a finger to his lips, I smirked back at him before blinking a few times. My sight returned to normal and I took a step towards Marvin, who was back in his spot.  
“It’s him.” The confidence in my voice surprised me. It contrasted with the rising worry in me. Marvin sighed before chuckling.  
“You know, I did tell you not to tell.” He glitched a few times before his disguise faded. Anti stood where Marvin had meer moments before. “No one likes a snitch.”  
“Where the hell is Marvin?” Jackaboy shouted. Anti just rolled his eyes.  
“Relax, he’s fine… I think.” He chuckled. I stepped forward before I could think. “I suggest you don’t do that.”  
“Tell me where he is.” I stood my ground, balling my fists. I knew I couldn’t take him, but I couldn’t just do nothing. We stared at each other for a moment, before a sharp pain ripped through my abdomen. I gasped, grabbing my stomach. He laughed and pushed me back. I hit the ground hard and saw a blood-red knife in his hand. Hendrik was immediately kneeling by my side, trying to stop the blood flow. I looked at Anti again and found myself unable to tear my gaze from his.  
“You don’t tell me what to do.” His voice was low, dangerous. I heard a crash, and then he was gone. I coughed and felt blood drip from my mouth.  
“JJ’s gone.” Jackaboy said. I heard other voices, but I couldn’t focus on them past the pain pumping through me. I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was getting harder and harder to do so. Someone took my hand. I looked over and saw Chase, tears streaming down his face. I looked down at my abdomen and saw a knife gash about a foot long. I took a shaky breath but winced as I felt more pain. I coughed again, more blood flooding from my mouth. Chase was speaking, but I couldn’t make out what he was saying. My vision was getting blurry, I was fading. My eyelids got heavier and heavier. Slowly, I fell into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hendrik, Jackieboy, and Chase try help the one laying on the floor, while Anti shows off his new puppets. The ones with bruises around their wrists and neck.

_Something so simple can have such a big impact. Okay, maybe this wasn’t so simple. But it still had a big impact, but I didn’t know then.  
“Y/N?” It was a casual day. We had known each other for a while now, maybe a few years. We knew we could trust each other.  
“Yeah Jack?” I looked over at him. He seemed worried. I sat up, realizing something was wrong.  
“Something happened to me. Only one person knows, but that’s because it happened to him too.” He shook his head, now staring at his lap. I knew who that person was, I had done this little dance with him before. I started to speak, but he cut me off. “I don’t exactly know what happened. It’s the result I know. The effect, the damage…”  
“What?” I asked quietly. He looked back up at me and took a breath. It took him a moment to find the right words.  
“Whatever happened, it… it made alter egos of me.” Fear hung to his words. I put a soft hand on his shoulder. I sat quietly, thinking about the right thing to say.  
“Are they dangerous?”  
“Only one..” He trailed off, seeming to get lost in his head. I swallowed back the fear, and he perked up again. “But hey, you’ll probably never meet him.”  
“Yeah hopefully.” We smiled at each other.  
What a fucking lie that was. I met him... a lot. Antisepticeye, that bastard. I’ve walked into Jack’s place, and saw him just… there. The lights all off except for an odd red hue coming from seemingly nowhere. And then, in the blink of an eye, he’s gone. It’s scary. He’s scary. I’m scared. _  
I came to, and nothingness surrounded me. I felt nothing. I was floating in a void. I tried to move, but couldn’t. All I could do was take shallow breaths as I laid there, drifting in silence. I don’t know how long I’d been there when I eventually started to hear voices. They sounded so familiar, yet I couldn’t place it. The voices got louder and clearer until I could finally understand them.  
“Can’t you fix them?” One shouted. I forced my eyes closed and finally took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes again, I was somewhere different. Somewhere so familiar, yet I still couldn’t place why. But when I saw my body lying on the floor, everything came flooding back. I put my hand on my stomach, but there was no blood, no cut. It was like nothing happened. Chase had been the one who shouted. He still had tears streaming down his face, but now he was angry.  
“Maybe, but itz a small chance. Zhe wound is quite big, and there’z quite a lot of damage.” Hendrik shook his head. Chase angrily wiped tears from his face.   
“Dammit Hendrik that’s a yes or no answer!” His voice cracked.  
“Oh no.” A soft voice said behind me. It sounded more echoey. I turned, and was shocked to see Jack standing there. He was slightly translucent and floating slightly off the ground. “Are you dead too? Oh god, it’s all my fault I-”  
“Jack no, not at all. It’s not your fault.” I shook my head and stepped closer to him, before looking back at the others. They were still arguing.   
“Fighting isn’t going to get us anywhere.” Jackaboy interrupted Chase. Chase took a breath as Jackaboy turned to Hendrik. “Can you fix them?”  
“Possibly.” He looked back at my body. I shuttered, seeing my body bloody and unconscious. Chase mumbled something, but no one seemed to pay attention. “Like I said, zhe wound iz big. Though, they should be dead by now, with a wound of zhat size…”  
They moved my body to a table, Hendrik mumbling as he examined the wound closer. Chase sat in the corner as Jackaboy stood over him and watched him. Jack’s ghost has disappeared. Hendrik would occasionally ask Jackaboy to do something as he stitched the cut up. I watched them, not paying attention to my surroundings. I was dead after all. And then I heard his voice.  
“You like what I did?” Anti chuckled from behind me. I spun around. I made eye contact with him. The world in the corners of my eyes began to shift and distort. When I finally broke our gaze, I was somewhere new again. This place was darker, and greener. Anti smirked but I frowned.  
“You bitch, what the hell do you want?” Anti matched my frown, and it took all my will to not show my fear. He was powerful, I knew that.  
“Well that isn’t very nice, now is it?” He stepped towards me, his voice dangerous. “Watch your tongue. Remember, I still have JJ and Marvin.”  
I swore under my breath, before looking at him again.”Fine. What do you want?”  
“From you? Oh, nothing. You just got in my way. I want Jack’s fame, his fans.” Anti laughed. I shook my head and stepped back.  
“You dumbass you have them already! They all adore you!” He laughed as I stared at him. “You’re fucking mad.”  
“Mad?” He smirked as he met my gaze. Once again, our eyes were locked and I couldn't look away. The green light faded from the world around us.”I don’t know if that’s an insult or a compliment.”  
“It’s an insult.” I hissed. He chuckled again, finally breaking eye contact. I looked around, but couldn’t see anything. Even he had disappeared. A single light bulb blared to life. The sudden brightness made me shield my eyes. I blinked a few times before moving my hand. The air was thick with tension and fear. “Where am I?”  
There was no answer. I turned around and gasped as I saw JJ. His eyes were wide, unblinking. He was slouched slightly and his arms hung limp as his sides. His head fell slack, eyes fixated on the floor. I started to say his name but was cut off.  
“Don’t even try, he can’t respond.” Anti said from behind me. I whirled around and saw his smirk.  
“Where am I?” I repeated.  
“That’s not important.” I occasionally glanced at JJ.”But if you must know, this is my home. It may not seem like much, hell it may not seem like anything at all. But it’s my home.” He seemed defensive as he spoke.  
“Alright, we all have to live somewhere.” I looked at him again. “But now why am I here? What do you want?”  
“Want? I have everything I could possibly want.” He stepped towards me. We stared at each other for a moment before he sighed and turned around. “It’s more what I need. More power, more control.” He slowly turned to look at me again. His smirk was unnaturally long and his eyes pitch black. Was it a trick of the light? I couldn’t tell. “More puppets.”  
I shivered. “You can’t do anything to me, though. My body isn’t here.” I smirked at him, trying to be tough. Fear was weakness, and I don’t need him seeing me as weak. He laughed, shaking his head.  
“Oh darling, I don’t need your body right now.” He flung his hand towards me and I flew back into a void. There was nothing again, and I was stuck floating in nothing again.  
Chase couldn’t stop the tears running down his face. He was still sat in the corner, watching everyone do their thing around the body. They weren’t dead, which still baffled everyone. Hendrik patched them up and they were moved to a couch. Just so they were comfortable, if that even mattered. Chase tried to stay positive, but he was starting to feel they wouldn’t wake up. Hendrik and Jackaboy were sat on the floor in front of them, making sure they didn’t get worse. Hendrik looked over at Chase. He stood up and approached him.  
“Hey, you doing okay?” He said softly. Chase took a shaky breath, sighing as he shook his head.   
“No, not really.” He laughed sadly. He met Hendrik’s gaze and swallowed hard. “Do… do you think they’ll be okay?”  
“Of course cha-” Hendrik began, but what cut off.  
“No, be honest with me Hendrik.” Chase shook his head as he wiped his eyes. “Tell me the truth.”  
Hendrik paused, taking a breath before speaking. “I’m not sure. They’re still alive, even after Anti stabbed them. Anti may be keeping them alive for one reason or another, I don’t know.” his voice was soft, worried. He quickly snapped out of it. “But we have to be optimistic. I’m sure they’ll survive.”  
I must have passed out because once my eyes opened all I could feel was pain. Pain echoed through every part of my body. I groaned as I sat up and spied something in the corner. Shakily, I got to my feet, making sure not to fall. Eventually the pain faded, except for soreness around my wrists. I tried to look at my arms, but the room was too dark to see anything. I looked back up at the figure, who had started to squirm and wiggle. I quietly approached them, being careful of my surroundings. A light flickered to life, allowing me to see who the figure was. It was a scared-looking Marvin, gagged and bound to a chair. I froze, eyes wide as I stared at him. Quickly, I ungagged him.  
“Marvin, oh god are yo-” I started, but he interrupted me.  
“I’m fine I’m fine.” He sputtered. “We need to escape.”  
I nodded and quickly untied him, my hands shaking. We walked to the light. “What the hell do we do now.” I looked around, and saw JJ again. He was now staring at me. He hadn’t always been staring at me, had he? I shivered and looked back at Marvin. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Wait what’s that-?”  
“What’s that?” He said quickly, looking around. I shook my head and gently took his arm. He looked back on me, confused.  
“There’s a bruise on your wrist.” I stared at it before looking at the other wrist. There was a matching bruise there too. It looked fresh, new, and ran all the way around his wrist. It seemed familiar.  
My eyes snapped to JJ, and I grabbed his arm. Pulling up his sleeve, I saw a bruise on his wrist. The other wrist had one too. But his bruises looked older. I stepped back from both Marvin and JJ.   
“What’s wrong?” Marvin asked, a playful tone behind his voice. I frowned, shaking my head again as I clenched my fists.  
“What’s wrong, Y/N?” Anti’s voice echoed around me. Marvin seemed to snap back to himself. He looked around, confused and scared. I caught one last look at him before the lights flickered and went out. I heard Marvin scream. The lights turned back on. Marvin was gone, and so was JJ. The only other thing in the room was a mirror. I approached it and covered my mouth when I saw my reflection. Around my wrists were strings, and my face had details of a puppet. I looked at my wrists. Bruises that matched the ones on Marvin and JJ circled my wrists. I was shaking again. I looked back up at the mirror. My reflection was smiling at me. I tried to step away, but it reached through the mirror and grabbed me, pulling me in with it. The world around me shifted and twisted. I closed my eyes, starting to get nauseous. When I opened my eyes again, I was back at Jack’s house. I looked in a mirror, but this time there was no reflection. I started to speak, but was interrupted.  
“Y/N!” I heard Jack say from behind me. I turned, and as soon as he saw my expression he knew something was wrong. “What the hell happened?”  
I took a shaky breath. “Anti fucking took me.” I said quickly, covering my face before running my hands through my hair.  
“What?” Jack said softly. I Nervously laughed as I met his gaze.  
“I don’t know! Anti took me and I… I saw Marvin and JJ and now I think Marvin is a puppet and-” I froze, looking down at my wrists. Sure enough, the bruises were there. I poked it. I winced. “Fuck.”  
“What the hell is happening?” Jack looked around before his eyes landed back on me. “What the hell are those bruises from?”  
“Anti. Marvin and JJ have the same bruises.” I looked at my wrists again, lightly touching them again. And again I winced. I remembered the vision I saw in the mirror earlier. The realization hit me hard. I looked back up at Jack and started to speak, but before I could say anything he vanished again.  
“What the fuck-” I heard Jackaboy say. I walked over to him and followed his gaze to see the bruises on my actual body. I took a step back, shaking my head slightly.   
“I can’t do anything to you? Guess again.” Anti’s voice echoed around me. I felt myself become light-headed. My vision became distorted and jumbled.  
“Not this again…” I mumbled as I grabbed my head, closing my eyes. I heard Anti around me, laughing at me. I forced my eyes open and looked around. My vision was still wrong, but I saw him standing over me. I saw multiple of him. I couldn’t tell if it was my vision making me see three or if he had actually learned to clone himself. I blinked a few times, but he was still there.  
“I am powerful. I can do whatever I want.” Anti said, his voice booming around me. I met his gaze before passing out.  
I heard voices around me before I even opened my eyes. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open and I saw everyone looking over me. I smiled, and tried to speak but found my mouth wouldn’t move. I tried to sit up, but couldn’t.  
“Y/N?” Chase said, softly smiling. My body sat up, and then did I realize that I wasn't in control. I tried to scream, but nothing happened. My mouth wouldn’t make any noise. “How the hell?”   
“It’s a long story.” My body chuckled and shook its head. The voice that spoke was my voice, but I never spoke. I tried to say something, do something. I tried to tell them it wasn’t me, but I couldn’t. I was forced to watch everyone share a smile as my body stood up. I wanted to cry, but I couldn’t even do that. I was trapped, helpless in my own body. It’s like I was watching my lie play out on a screen, and I couldn’t do anything to affect it. Chase hugged me, but all I could feel were rough ropes around my wrists.   
I was a puppet.  
Darkness started to overcome me yet again, a numbness spread from my fingertips through my body. I was dropped back into a void, floating aloe. I couldn’t see anything, nor feel anything. I could only hear the distant sounds of my life playing out, but even that faded eventually. I closed my eyes and waited for something, anything to happen. And eventually it did. I opened my eyes, and was in an entirely new room. A green light shone above me. I reached a hand out against the wall and made sure it was real. I smiled as I touched it. It was metal, and cold. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I whirled around, shocked someone else was here with me. When I saw who it was, however, I slowly smiled.  
“Hi JJ.”__


End file.
